Wild Heart
by xSomeDelicateFlowerx
Summary: There was something in her look that disarmed him,that seduce him into doing whatever she wanted. And he wasn't sure whether he liked it.
1. Preface

Preface ***

Love such a strong emotion, no wind or hurricanes can compare to it. That's how this story began. The loveliest of all love's. Love can bring out the worst or the best out of a man out of anyone. His name Carlisle Cullen, a man of value's, a fishermen and part of the lower class, but he offer her his love forever. She was Esmeralda Lillian Van Felicity. Part of the upper class, protected by the most powerful of all men in society, She had a delicate beauty that looked almost breakable. She brought out the fire out of the coldest men. Courted by the richest, with great connection's and ownership of many lands and jewels. His name Charlie Mount. De Swan. He was in love with Esmeralda too bad for him, her heart was already stolen by the compassionate, outspoken soul of Carlisle. Maybe if he realized that someone else loved him the way he loved Esmeralda. The person who cried herself to sleep for him, Susan Van Felicity a plain beauty.


	2. The Past Part 1

The Past Part # 1

Esmeralda paced back and forward, awaiting her beloved Carlisle. The night had come yet no word of Carlisle had been heard. Suddenly there is a sight knock on the window. _"Oh could it be" _Esme short for Esmeralda thought. Ever so slowly the window open and in came Carlisle. Esme's heart started beating faster as he moved forward and closer to her."Oh I was so scared, afraid something had happen to you, Don't ever do that to me again, Love" Esme said, gushing out all her fears for her loved one. Carlisle stood still, worrying Esme with his silence. "Will you say anything?" She asked, he smiled at her warmly, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. "Indeed I will love, I'm sorry for having kept you in such a worry for it wasn't my intention, Love" He said, speaking for the first time with his honey evenly smooth voice that couldn't be compare to anyone's. He caressed her cheek, with his firm rough fingers. He spins her around smiling and laughing along with her giggles that could help but escape out of her mouth. Slowly things in room started getting heated, He kisses her softly, she returning the kiss and adding more deepness to it. He added his touch of passion, he felt for her and soon their bodies were removed of all their clothes. Skin against skin, flesh against flesh their two bodies becoming one soul with Carlisle thrust's and Esme moan's, and of course their groan's of pleasure bringing them even closer then any two lover's ever. Meanwhile Charlie Mount. De Swan smiled at his friend Billy Le Black as he told him about his proposal where he would ask Esme to be his beloved wife. Billy raised his glass "Well in honor of your soon to be engagement let's toast" Billy said. Charlie toasted with his best friend, enriching his mind with the sweet taste of red wine they were having. "Billy, dear friend If Esme say yes which I know she will, you should ask her sister Susan to marry you, I see it in your eyes, you my friend have been bewitched by her" Charlie said laughing at fact that his friend had fallen at last in love. Billy shame of his secret, blush a deep red color. "Is it so obvious?" He asked, hoping it wasn't so obvious that Susan with her pretty brown eyes and red hair had caught his attention and his affection's. "I'm sorry to say so but It's obvious Billy" Charlie smiling continue on "Ah don't be put out by that Billy I'm pretty sure she will say yes, She's a fine woman, all the qualities for person you need to spend the rest of your life and most of all I prove of her Billy" Charlie said being serious. "Well maybe I will tell Susan of my affection's toward her and my thought's of marriage" Billy responded, feeling better and stronger after the encouraging speech of his best friend. "That's the sprit dear friend" Charlie said. "Well I must leave you alone for its passed midnight and I need a good night sleep for tomorrow's feast and celebration" Billy said kind of smirking, as he walked out Of the Mount. De Swan Manor. Whispers were hear in the silence and darkness. "Tonight shall be the last night we shall hide our love, for tomorrow we will be married and no one will be able to separate us ever. I love you Esmeralda Van Felicity" Carlisle softly spoke in Esme's ear. As dawn approached, Carlisle climbed out of Esme's room and walked until he reached the sea, in view one could see the blue water.


	3. The Past Part 2

The Past Part 2

A/N: Thanks Guys I never written a story where many have read it so thanks and please Review

Esme danced around her nanny, Maria "Oh! Sweetie It's been such a long time since I seen you this happy" Maria said smiling at her child, yes her child she had raised her as her own. "Yes, I'm truly happy that I'm getting married, nanny and I want to scream it to the four winds and let everyone hear it" Esme continue speaking but this time whispering "I was his again Nanny" Esme happily stood there. "Shhh!, someone might hear you sweetie" Maria said "Nanny please bring in my sister, I need to, no I have to tell her this, I know she will be happy for me" Esme said believing in the goodness of her sister Susan. Maria knowing fully well Susan didn't think it was a good idea "Are you sure, she will react okay?" Maria said. "She might see things differently from me, but I know she will be happy for me" Esme said "If you say so" Maria said as Susan a red headed women walked in. "What's going on here?" Susan asked as her sister Esme took her hand and twirled around with her. "I'm in love" Esme said happily. Susan thinking she meant Charlie was hurt until Esme said "with Carlisle Cullen, his a fishermen but he has his love to offer me, and that's all I need" Esme continue on speaking "and today we are getting married, I just needed to tell you, because I knew you be happy for me" Esme smiled at her sister. Susan smiled but for a different reason, she was glad her sister wasn't in love with Charlie because she was in love with him and now with this going on Charlie would never forgive her and in turn would chose her. Esme confused by her silence asked " You are happy for me right?" Susan looked at her "of course I'm happy for you" She lied. " I knew you would be, see nanny I told you she be happy for me" Esme said "ah, she does" Maria said not convince with what Susan just said. "Are you doubting that I care about my sister's happiness?" Susan said pretending to be hurt. "I never said that Susan" Maria said, thinking on how different both were. Esme happily glowing looked at them both. "Please leave so that I can change" Esme said nicely "and don't fight today is a wonderful day for me so please don't ruined it" Esme said. "Of course, sweetie" Maria said as Susan walked out of the room. "See she took it pretty well, nanny" Esme said "I hope for your own well being your right" Maria said not knowing that what would happen soon would scar the Mount. De Swan Family forever.


	4. The Past Part 3

Esme stood there in front of the church, wearing her white dress, waiting for her soul mate Carlisle. Meanwhile Susan stood in front of the mirror trying to fix any wrinkle on her dress as she waited for Charlie to come down. Esme looked everywhere but couldn't find Carlisle, then she felt two strong hands around her waist and turn around there in a white shirt and black pants stood Carlisle the beloved man. Esme gasped at sight of him. Other gasp was heard as Charlie came down the stairs, it was from Susan she couldn't take her eyes of Charlie. Susan smiled to herself secretly, knowing she would soon be the only person Charlie would care for. Carlisle held out a single lily and gave it to Esme knowing they were her favorites, Esme smiled and kissed him softly. Back at the Mount. De Swan Manor, Charlie smiled not knowing that what Susan would soon say would break his heart. Susan pretending to be worry and sad, "I need your help Charlie" Susan said. "What is it? Is Esmeralda okay?" Charlie asked worried. Susan madden by thought that all Charlie cared about was Esme yelled "Esme is getting married, dishonoring our name please help me stop her" Susan stood there, inside grinning at what she thought as victory. Charlie could only here the echo's of the word's Susan spoke he couldn't believe it Esmeralda, his sweet innocent Esmeralda wouldn't do this. "It's a lie" Charlie yelled. Susan looked at him and said "It isn't and after what you done for her this is how she repays you" Susan said most mockingly. "Don't worry Esmeralda won't be marrying anyone" Charlie said calmly, but his emotions were raging inside of him, he had been betrayed by the only person he had truly cared for, He looked at the box that held the ring the one that would have been hers. Bells were ringing as Esme and Carlisle walked into the church smiling and holding hands. Esme saw Carlisle friends Aro and Heidi and the persist the person who would bond them to be together forever, at that thought other smiled crept into Esme's lips. Back to the Manor, Charlie quietly gave order's to the policemen to arrest Carlisle on charges of stealing jewels to Mount. De Swan Family. The persist asked "Do you Esmeralda Lillian Van Felicity Mount. De Swan Take Carlisle Cullen to be your beloved husband" But before Esme said I do, Four policemen walked in. "Stop This" One yelled, other then said "Carlisle Cullen you are being arrested for stealing jewels from one the oldest families" "I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING" Carlisle yelled, "He is innocent" Esme said pleading for him, but that didn't stop them, Carlisle fought but there were more of them against him. Carlisle was being pulled away from Esme, who was crying tear after tear. "Please, Esme don't cry tears give them satisfaction and the pleasure of knowing they won" Carlisle said softly, Esme being held by the persist smiled " I love you Carlisle and We will get through this together like always" "I know we will, I love you Esme don't ever forget that" Carlisle said, and so those were his last words.

A/N: Since I haven't updated I thought I give you my reader's this extra chapter that was meant to be the next chapter

Esme paced sobbing for her lost one, Carlisle Cullen. The persist looked at Esme, "Please child, calm down if he is innocent justice will conquer" He said, hoping it calm Esme. In silence Charlie made his entrance get all the attention. Esme wiping her tears believing Charlie would help her, bended down on her knee's and begged "Please Charlie you have you help Carlisle is innocent" Esme said in a pleading voice. Charlie madden by the thought of Carlisle and Esme together. "Don't dare ever mention his name in my presence again" Charlie shouted. Esme confused by his shouting and astonished because she never seen him like this before, "He is innocent, you have to believe me Charlie it's unfair" Esme said. "He got exactly what he deserved Esmeralda" Charlie said. "You don't know anything He is the kindest soul ever and I love him" Esme yelled, Charlie stood there frozen " You know noting of love Esme you are young and naïve" Charlie yelled getting out of his trance. Charlie breaking down in front of the women he loved, "I gave you everything, everything" He yelled "But yet you have chosen him, I have jewels, lands ,and a proper last name" Charlie said looking over at the view of the window. Esme looked at him " I ALWAYS MADE IT CLEAR THAT I DIDN'T FEEL THAT WAY CHARLIE" Esme yelled, " I never lied to you, I spoke the truth to you and I made it clear I didn't like you like that, your like an older brother to me, Carlisle yes I said Carlisle is the only man I will ever want" Esme said softly. Charlie made at her revelation grabbed her by the waist then threw her into the floor. "You two will never be together and I will make sure of it until my last dying breathe" Charlie said, "noting you do will ever stop us" Esme said crying in the floor "I WAS HIS AND NOW I'M EXPECTING HIS CHILD" Esme yelled. Charlie couldn't take it anymore and walked out slamming the door very hard. The persist helped Esme get up, "Child did you really need to get him all mad" He asked, "No and I'm sorry for it" She said, "Well don't tell me tell him Child" He said to Esme.

_A/N: YOU LIKE? I HOPE SO -IS_


	5. The Past Part 4

A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so as a treat this chapter I will give what would have been the next two chapter plus this one. Love, Is

ONE WEEK LATER

The Past Part 4 Truth Revealed

Who could possibly want this misery for us? Who would want Carlisle in jail? Who didn't want us to get marry? The last question gave Esme something to think more thoroughly. Maria knock lightly before entering the room, her little girl looked miserable, instead of gaining pounds she was losing them and that wasn't good for the baby, Maria thought. "Oh! Sweetie" Maria hugged Esme "sweetie, you have to eat, it's not good for you or the baby" Maria said softly. Esme looking at the window thinking of the many times her love came through them to see her, "I will eat, but please nanny help me escape and go see Carlisle, He needs to know I'm expecting his child. It's his right" Esme said. Maria looked at her child, she would do anything to help her smile and eat again and so she nodded, agreeing to help Esme. Esme smiled, "Thanks, nanny. I knew you help us" Esme said, "No problem, sweetie and now please eat" Maria said. Maria opened the door and then in came Susan dressed in her best ropes. Susan simply looked at her sister, she's a mess Susan thought and then smiled. " I'm going to see Charlie and see how he is coping with this distress you brought to the family and him" Susan said. Esme grabbed her sister's arm, "Was it you, did you tell him?" Esme asked, Susan pretending to be hurt, "How could you think of that?, I'm your sister and I care about you, Esme" Susan said. "you told him didn't you, even thought Heidi didn't like me she would never do this, It was you Susan I trusted you" Esme yelled " show your true self" Esme said, Susan smiled there was something wicked about it, "Well since we are letting the masks fall dear sister, YES IT WAS ME WHO TOLD HIM, IT WAS ME WHO MADE HIM STOP YOUR LITTLE PARADE OF HAPPINESS" Susan yelled, Esme slapped her sister "HOW COULD YOU, SUSAN I TRUSTED YOU" Esme yelled. "You know what they say keep your friends close, but keep your enemies even closer" Susan said "GET OUT OF HERE" Esme yelled, crying she trusted her sister and she been betrayed by her own sister. "I wasn't planning on staying" Susan said smiling. "WAIT! What made you so miserable, what has life done to you to hate love, hate me" Esme asked. "WHAT? You have dear sister, Didn't you see it every man has always chosen you Esme, never me" Susan said bitterly and then left, and a heartbroken Esme started crying and being hugged by their nanny Maria. "Sweetie, get clean up, you can eat later but right now we need to get ready to leave, you do still want to see Carlisle right?" Maria said knowing that would cheer Esme up, and so it did Esme wiped away her tear "Of course I do nanny, This means so much to me thanks" Esme said "Oh I know sweetie, which is exactly why I'm doing it" Maria said smiling. Esme kissed her nanny's forehead and then walked towards her closet to pick out her dress she would wear.

A/N: Technically this would have been the end but this is three in one chapter I must continue, Also I'm new at this and I have horrible spelling so please bear with me okay, Thanks faithful readers, Maybe if your review I will make honorable mention of you in one of my you tube videos where my name is as well xSomeDelicateFlowerx Love, Is

The Past Part 4.2 The Visit

STILL THE SAME DAY

Esme smiled and brushed of any wrinkle in her dress, as she and her nanny walked out of house, However they were soon stopped by Benjamin Arisen, a worker who had worked many years with her family. "I'm sorry Miss. Esmeralda but I have special orders not to let you out of the house" Benjamin said "Benjamin please you have to let me go, I have to" Esme said begging him. Maria looked at Benjamin, "you out of all people should help her, Benjamin Esme has always been kind to you" Maria said, Benjamin sadly looked down "I'm sorry Miss. Esmeralda I could lose my job over this" He said. Esme looked at him simply, "please let me go I promise I won't take long" Esme said. "Miss. Esmeralda, you better be here before your sister, okay" Benjamin said, as he let them pass by. Esme smiled and walked fast with Maria trailing after her. Esme ran into the Police Department, her emotions were all over the place however one overpower all the others, Pure Happiness. She cover herself well and then smiled softly. "I can please see Carlisle Cullen" Esme said, Maria standing next to her. "Sorry Madam, but no visitors are allowed to see" Policeman stopped for a second, "Carlisle Cullen" He said. Esme laid a few gold coins in front of him "Are you sure?" Esme asked, the policeman grinned and took the gold and put it in his pocket. "I think we can make an exception, but only one can go in, Madam" Policeman said as he stood up and open the door into the cell rooms, Esme walked towards the door and then looked at her nanny, "Go on, sweetie it's not me he would like see either way" Maria said, Esme smiled and nodded walked into the room. "I can only grant you 5 minutes with the prisoner" He said and then walked away, "Thank you" Esme said. Esme walked towards Carlisle, who was brutally beaten, blood coming out some cuts he had. Esme could believe it. "Esme" Carlisle said, Esme nodded, she couldn't speak out, she was still in shock. After a few seconds Esme touched Carlisle's face. "Oh! Carlisle look at what they have done to you" Esme said softly, "It doesn't matter, you're here Esme and that's all I care about" Carlisle said smiling, but it was the smile Esme loved. Esme lean towards him, pressing her soft lips against his rough lips. As they kissed all their problems seemed to melt away, all that existed was them and only them. Esme stopped the kiss and smiled, knowing that what she would say next would make him very happy. "Carlisle, Love there is something I have to tell you" Esme said as she took his hand and placed in her stomach, Carlisle confused just looked at her "What is it, Esme?" Carlisle asked, Esme rubbed her stomach with his hand, Carlisle finally getting it and grabbed Esme with what little force he had and spin her around. "I can't believe, we are having a baby" Carlisle said happily. "Our Baby, of pure love" Esme said smiling. As soon as Esme finished the policeman came in "Your five minutes are up Madam" He said, Esme kissed Carlisle once again and then Carlisle hugged tightly "This won't be the last time we see each other, I will go after you" Carlisle said as he let her go and Esme crying walked out of the room.

A/N: Their you have folks, the 2 chapter of three in one chapters. And here is the last one faithful readers Love, Is

The Past Part 4.3 Breakout

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

Esme walked around the hallways of the lonely house, ever since her sister and Charlie had talked they had decided it was better for no one to find out about Esme's pregnancy. It didn't bothered Esme, its not like she wanted to be with them either. Esme smiled as she saw her nanny, Maria. "It's pretty isn't it?" Esme asked, Maria smiled "Yes it is, Esme" Maria said, "so sweetie how do you feel today?" Maria asked "better than yesterday" Esme said smiling as and walked away. Soon day turned into night and Esme and Maria were having dinner when a noise was heard, Both women scared slowly followed the noise which leaded them to the window. What they saw next shocked and surprised them. Carlisle Cullen stood there in front of them, Esme almost passed out of it hadn't been for Carlisle she would have had fallen into the floor. Maria smiled "Oh! Carlisle, did they finally let you go, Come on follow me we need to fix those cuts you have" Maria said softly smiling once again. "No time, we have to go right now, or they will realize I left" Carlisle said, then started breathing in and out. "Carlisle, your in no condition to ran away like that, your hurt" Maria said, Esme finally standing up, smiled and kissed Carlisle, their mouths working together like a melody and lyrics. "she's right Carlisle your in no condition to run away Love" Esme said. "I don't care, we have leave before they realize I broke out, Esme" Carlisle said. "Even if you could run away, Esme won't make it without a good night's sleep or else she won't have the strength and neither will the baby" Maria said. Carlisle nodded, agreeing with her. "Your right Maria, Esme and the baby need the sleep, tomorrow morning before the sun rises we shall depart" Carlisle said, scooping Esme up and carrying her to her room as they walked into her room. Carlisle looked at Maria, "Until tomorrow Maria" He said and then closed the door. Maria smiled and whispered what's meant me is meant to be isn't god. Red, Orange, Yellow were the color of sky and of policeman who found out Carlisle Cullen was no longer in his prison room. Policemen were soon surrendering Esme's house. While Esme and Carlisle were in deep sleep, Maria crying came in "Wake up, Policemen are coming towards this house, hurry up" Esme grabbed her long sweater and some gold coins while Carlisle quickly button his shirt up. Maria threw them a pearl necklace that had been passed down from her generations and generations in her family. "You sell it and feed yourselves, your going to need it, Esme please take it" Maria said, Esme hugged and smiled "Thank You, nanny" Esme said as she walked towards Carlisle. "Hurry up love" Carlisle said taking her hand and opening the window to their surprise Charlie Mount. De Swan with a gun pointed towards Carlisle, Esme put herself in front of Carlisle. "If you want to kill him, you have to kill me first" Esme said, Charlie lowered the gun "Esme please don't make me do this" Charlie begged, it was always in front of her he showed his weakness. Carlisle took this moment to hit Charlie with a lamp in the hit, Esme's head spin around, everything seemed to be happening fast. "Come on love, we have to leave before he wakes up" Carlisle said, Charlie in floor grabbed Esme's feet, "She's not going anywhere" Esme looked at Charlie and then Carlisle, with her Carlisle would never make it far away, it was better if he left then send someone to come for her. "Leave Carlisle I will only slow you down, Please Carlisle leave" Esme begged as a few tears went down her cheek. "I promise you Esme I will come back for you" Carlisle said, He jumped out the window and felt in horse that was left there by Charlie, he untie the rope and hit the horse to go full speed. Charlie slowly stood up he shoot Carlisle many times but each time missed expect for one, He had hit Carlisle in the arm. Policemen were after Carlisle, Meanwhile Esme silently cried in her nanny's arms. While Charlie was being taken care of by Susan, Esme's older sister. Back to Carlisle had hit a dead end, he either was caught by policemen and be killed by their beatings or jump into cliff and cold water. It was a hard choice but that last thing he remembered before cliff diving into the sea was ESME THIS FOR YOU AND FOR OUR LOVE.

After that everything turned black for Carlisle.

A/N: SO DO YOU THINK CARLISLE WILL DIE, SHOULD I KILL HIM?

YOU WON'T KNOW UNLESS YOU REVIEW THIS STORY.

p.s this is a Edward and Bella story not an Esme and Carlisle,


	6. The Past Part 5

A/N: Thanks for reading this story, Love Is

I'm depressed so sorry if this chapter isn't good. Also the timeline for this not in 21st century, but the 19th century

The Past Part 5: Death

Everything is Black was Carlisle's last thought before falling into the depths of the ocean, the currents pulling him deeper in. The policemen looked down the cliff there was no way possible according to them he made it out alive. They turned around and went back to ranch of the Mount. De Swan Family the one where Carlisle and Esme have spend their last day as lovers. Soon the news of Carlisle Cullen death reach Charlie Mount. De Swan, who when told the news smiled, at last they had gotten rite of him, Charlie thought. "Good you have done, a good job, and as all of you know I know how to be kind to people who help me" Charlie said as he gave the Chief Of Policemen a red bag filled with gold coins. "Thank You, Mr. Mount. De Swan, if you ever need more help, we be pleased to help you" Chief of policemen said as he and his policemen walked out. Charlie's smile disappear the moment the door was closed, how could he smile at a time like this, Esme was once again willing to leave him for that nobody Were Charlie's thought. The door open softly and in came Susan smiling. "So did they catch him?" Susan asked "No, he cliff dived into the ocean, he didn't make it out alive, he is dead" Charlie said, "Oh thank the gods, he won't be causing anymore problems to this family" Susan said leaving, she couldn't resist the thought of telling her sister and the pain it would cause her to know her beloved was no longer alive, Susan laughed as she entered her dear sister Esme's room. Esme rushed to her sister, she got on her knee's and begged for any news of Carlisle. "Oh dear sister don't beg, its pathetic" Susan said, smirking know that what she would say next would kill Esme or at least her heart. "Since I pity you Esmeralda I will tell you, what Charlie told me" Susan said "Thank You. I knew you couldn't be so coldhearted Susan" Esme said, "I wouldn't say that if I were you, anyways what Charlie told me is that Carlisle was wounded in the arm and when they corner him near the ocean, he jumped in and there is no way he made it out alive" Susan grinned at the horrify face of her sister Esme, "No your lying, Carlisle is not died" Esme said more for her own benefit then anyone Else's. "I'm not lying, Esme but believe whatever you want to" Susan said, walking towards the door and leaving Esme and Maria. Maria looked at Esmeralda, "Sweetie, please say something" Maria said "What can I say the love of my life, my Carlisle has been taken away from me because Charlie couldn't stand the sight of us being together" Esme shouted, Maria wrapped her arms around as much as she could, Esme pulled away. "Sweetie please don't think like that" Esme looked at her nanny Maria and then at window "He can't be died, I know it I can feel it" Esme said, once again but this time the door open faster then before and in came Charlie. Esme seeing it was Charlie turned her back to him, she didn't wish to speak to him now or ever. Charlie hurt by Esme's actions simply stood by the door. "I never meant to hurt you Esme, I'm only doing what would be best for you" Charlie said, as he was would to leave Esme turned around and looked at him. "Wait! So you think this is the best for me and my child, do you think that Carlisle being died" Esme said finally accepting the truth, continued speaking "Is better for me. Well I think the only who benefit out of this is you, Charlie" Esme said. "Why would you think such a think" Charlie asked, "I thought I knew you but I don't maybe you should marry my sister, you two are more alike then you let anyone know" Esme said and once again turned her back on Charlie. Charlie walked out of the door, closing door hard. Esme went back to looking at the window, when she felt her first contraction. Esme yelled out in pain. "What's wrong Esme?" Maria asking, going to her aid. Esme before speaking, felt her water break. "I can my water just broke" Esme said, "The baby is coming, we need a doctor" Maria said, as she opened door and yelled "We need a doctor the baby is coming". A maid came up and said "Do you want to ask Ben to going for the Doctor?" She asked, Maria nodded and the maid quickly went down the stairs.

A/N: Should I be mean for not reviewing this story and stopping it here? Well I'm a nice person so I will keep writing on, so please this please review my story or else I wont be updating.

The Past Part 5.2: Birth and Insanity

"PUSH" The doctor yelled at Esme and so Esme pushed with all her force. The head of the baby came out, Esme pushed one last time and then arms and legs came out. Esme smiled and held Maria hand. "What is it Nanny, is it a boy or girl?" Esme asked. "it's a boy" Maria said. "Please Maria leave now" Susan said standing straight next to Charlie. "The baby is dead Esme" Charlie said bitterly lying to her. Susan took the baby and left the room, the doctor following Susan. "Why did you do that, why did you lie to her" The doctor demanded an answer, "Here take this but you can't tell anyone" Susan gave him a black bag filled with gold coins. However the doctor didn't take it. "I won't stand for this, I will tell this to the authorities" The doctor left very mad, as her rode his horse into the darkness of the night. Susan smiled at the baby "You won't ever be claimed, sadly your family wont live pass tomorrow, your dad died and tonight so shall your mother and tomorrow you will be died as well" Susan said, laughing. "Benjamin come in here now" Susan yelled. Back in Esme's room, Charlie saw as Esme lost all reason, she kicked and screamed and yelled. "Where is my baby" Esme yelled, she looked at Charlie "Help me please, my baby did you see him, did you see my love Carlisle as well, he probably has him but I need to find them, please help me find them" Esme pleaded, after so many loses she had become insane. Charlie not able to take anymore left the room as fast as he could. Susan looked at Charlie as he quickly went down the stairs. "So how did she take it?" Susan asked "She lose all reason" Charlie said, his Esme was now crazy. "What are you doing holding that baby?" Charlie asked, Maria was overhearing their conversation. Susan looked at her Charlie and then replied "Don't worry Benjamin, will take the baby and leave him in the woods, no one will ever find him" Susan said. "You can't do that" Maria said. "okay then he will leave him with the nuns" Susan winked at Charlie and Benjamin. "Okay" Maria said as she went up the stairs and into Esme's room. Susan checking Maria was hearing. "Here take him and leave him in the woods" Susan said giving Benjamin the child. Benjamin nodded and left the ranch and walk towards the stable were the carriages and horses were. Maria wrote a letter fast were it said.

Please, name the baby Edward Carlisle

Feed him and take care of him as your own child.

Maria quickly got out of the house and walked towards the stable where she found Benjamin with the baby. "Here, Put this with the baby" Maria said, Benjamin took the later and put in basket with the baby and took off. Maria cried silently she couldn't do more for the baby because at this moment Esme needed her.

A/N: Next comes the last part for this chapter. Also please review this story or else I will think no one likes and will stop writing for it.

The Past Part 5.3: More Death's and Finders Keepers

The Doctor rode as fast as possible it was raining, Someone was following him without the doctor noticing. That person shot the horse which caused the doctor to fall and hit his head in a rock and dying instantly. That person who shot him went back to ranch and told his owner about it, Charlie pleased with that person's work gave him gold coins. Susan came in as that person walked out. " Charlie, the doctor" However Charlie stopped Susan before she could go on "He is dead" Charlie said, emotionless. Susan noticing Charlie needed to be alone left him and walked upstairs towards her sister's room to finish the last part of her plan. Susan grabbed her sister and pushed her into the bed, she took out a little brown bottle and poured all liquid in a shirt and then stuffed that shirt in Esme's mouth. Esme fought and but soon the smell got to her and she fainted. Esme had no pulse. Susan laughed, she knew what she would do next, and everyone would believe her when she told them Esme had died, Charlie would become hers and Esme would live a miserable life with everyone thinking she died when she was just in a deep sleep for the next 24 hours. Susan walked out of the room and then yelled "Please help me, I think Esme is died" Soon several servants were upstairs and helping her, news spread around the ranch and Charlie ran into Esme's room. Susan cover her sister with a white sheet. "I'm sorry Charlie, she died of sadness and aloneness" Susan pretending to grieve over her sister's death, when what she wanted to do was jumped out of pure happiness. "fix her up tomorrow shall be her funeral" Charlie said as he walked out. Susan smiled secretly make sure no one saw her. In darkness Benjamin looked at child, he couldn't do but he had to, he genteelly put the baby down and letter next to him. Back at the ranch Susan entered Charlie's room and laid softly next to him in his bed, "Oh Charlie I can be everything you ever wanted" She whispered as her hands roamed his chest, Charlie waking up to her touches looked at her shocked, "Shh!! I can love you and please you in ways she never did, Charlie" Susan said softly and as her hands roamed his chest. "Get out!" Charlie yelled, "I will forgive you this time but don't ever do it again Susan" Charlie said as Susan walked out. Susan was angry, he still was in love with Esme and that thought brought Susan misery. The cries of baby were heard in woods, and as a young boy about 5 years old passed by the baby, his named was Emmett he took the baby to his home.

A/N: Next Chapter will be the funeral of Esme.


	7. The Past Part 6

A/N: New Chapter Yay! SAY Y-A-Y~!

The Past Part 6: Funeral & Marriage & Birth

Esme pale and cold laid in her bed, as her sister Susan stuffed her coffin with bags of rice. Standing next to her was Andrew, a servant and a loyal one "don't stand there boy, help me and after this you shall hide my sister in the cell rooms of this ranch and after that you shall gain two coins very day for your work" Susan said, smirking as her sister Esme was in a deep sleep. Soon the coffin was placed downstairs where the ceremony and funeral would take place. Susan gave Andrew two gold coins, "Now take this person away, now" Susan said as Andrew followed her orders and took Esme away without anyone noticing. All the members of the family stood together as well as all their dear society friends grieved over Esme. Charlie and Susan standing together as they were supposed to be the most affected by this, and grieve together. However it never occur to them they were the cause of this, for it was they who prevented Esme from any happiness but it seemed it didn't bother them. They thought Esme had only gotten what she deserved for disobeying. Soon the ceremony was over and Charlie & Susan were left alone to their thoughts. Charlie went up to his room and Susan did the same. However Charlie started packing, he couldn't take the pain it was too much he had to leave New York, it was to much for him. He took all his things and asked for a carriage to take him to the port where he would take a ship to Europe. Susan wondered what Charlie was doing, was he thinking of her or of Esme or was he simply trying to not think. All those thoughts soon tried Susan and she fell into a deep sleep. In the morning smiling she entered Charlie's room, she looked around and saw no sign of him, she went down to see if he was already eating breakfast. Maria went up the stairs when Susan stopped her. "Maria have you seen Charlie I can't find him" Susan said. "Didn't he tell you Miss. Susan" Maria asked, "Tell me what?" Susan asked worried, where was he were Susan's thought. "He left the ranch at midnight, he said he didn't want to wake you up Miss. Susan, He said this ranch would only bring him sadness, so about at sunrise he said the ship would leave and he would stay in Europe for a while" Maria said. Susan upon hearing this was divested, ran up into her room and shut the door close hard, tears rushing down her cheeks, Charlie had left her, Charlie the person who meant everything to her. Maria came into the room with clean sheets she put in the bed, "Miss. Susan, Mr. Black is here to see you" Maria said. "Tell him I will be down in a few seconds" Susan said. Susan looked in the mirror adding a bit of color to her cheeks and lips, she put on some oils in her face, she fixed any imperfections on her dress as she walked out and down the stairs. Billy Black, a 5'4 men with glossy black hair, who always looked for justice and fairness smiled at Susan as she walked down the steps, As she walked the last few steps Billy took her hand and kissed it. Billy took her by the waist and spin her around and then put her down. "Hello Susan" Billy said, blushing a deep red color, Susan pretending, giggled at his blushing. Billy slightly smiled at her. "So, Billy what brings you here" Susan said already knowing why he was here, If she was miserable so would everyone around her, she would say yes and make him regret it. "Well, I came to ask you something" Billy said, "Well ask" Susan said smiling at him, Billy bended down on one knee, took out a sliver with a diamond on it ring. "Would you Susan Van Felicity Mount. De Swan, do the honor of marrying me" Susan smiled and looked at the ring, she put her hand out so he put on the ring, "Yes" Susan said, Billy put the ring on her finger and smiled at her. "You have made me the most happiest men ever Susan, May I kiss you?" Billy asked, Susan nodded and Billy like the gentleman he was kissed her cheek. "We shall get married as soon as possible" Billy said, glowing with happiness, he thought he was marrying one of the purest kindest sweetest women ever. Susan just nodded, inside she was smirking, What an idiot he actually believes I love him Susan thought. One month had passed by since the funeral of Esme, and since the day Billy had asked Susan to be his beloved wife, and today would be day they union their lives forever. Billy standing inside the church with all the elites of the upper class, gentlemen's with money and a good name. Billy was nervous and it was obvious to anyone, one of his friend named Aro, smiled at him. "Dear friend, breathe just breathe. Susan is outside about to come in and If I must say so she's breathtaking beautiful on this day" Aro said, "She's always breathtaking, and I'm nervous but it will all be gone the moment she walks in." Aro smirked, "You truly do love her don't you?" Aro asked "Yes I do." Billy said, "Well be careful dear friend or else she will take control of everything, and by the way looked over there by the front entrance" Aro said, "Thank You for the advice Aro" Billy said, as he turned and looked over at Susan who walked in glowing and just As Aro had told Billy. He smiled at his Susan, his all his. Susan thoughts however were different, she wished it was Charlie there instead of Billy, she felt miserable and wish there was soon news of Charlie. Susan slowly walked towards Billy. Knowing miserable awaited both of them made Susan smiled, and all the falseness seemed bearable. Soon to the displeasure of Susan, The persist declared them wife and husband and Billy kissed her it was all disgusting according to Susan, but Billy thought otherwise he fell even more in love with her. After nine months of the wedding Susan was giving birth to her only child, she pushed and pushed as Billy held her hand. "I can't believe I allowed you to cause me all this pain" Susan yelled, "Oh, Love Our child will be a great treasure for the both of us" Billy said. Susan pushed one last time and the baby came out, the doctor warped the child with a blanket. "What shall you name the child" The doctor asked, Billy thought and so did Susan. "Well we already talked about his name shall be Jacob" Susan said. "Yes, Jacob Black Mount De Swan" Billy said, smiling at his son. Susan smiled not Billy but at her son, he was the only good thing that came out of her marriage with Billy. And so Jacob Black Mount De Swan was born, a wonderful man he would become, just like his father but he also that night became the enemy of Edward Carlisle Cullen Mount De Swan. Edward, a young baby of an year old, smiled and giggled with what he thought was his older brother Emmett, but the moment his cousin Jacob Black Mount. De Swan was born he started crying, little Edward cried because at moment their future had quite a cruel fate for both. Emmett tried claming Edward down but noting could stop Edward from crying, even the sea and sky agreed with Edward, That night one of biggest storm hit New York. The Storm would be small compare to one that would hit soon to the family Mount. De Swan.

A/N: Technically Jacob and Edward are not blood relate to Charlie, Charlie gave them his last name for protection, to Esme and Susan. So lets say one of them fell in love with a daughter of Charlie it wouldn't be wrong because they are not blood relate. Jacob and Edward are in fact cousins, Anyways Please review Love, Is

BTW: TODAY I FEEL GOOD SO MAYBE I MIGHT WRITE OTHER CHAPTER AND PUT IT UP TODAY SO YAY!~

Also I think I will only write three or two chapters to the past and then the present


	8. The Past Part 7

A/N: Hey sorry for not updating but I been promising in my you tube channel I put new videos because I had a new one since Nov,2010 so I was working on Percy and Annabeth one, anyways I'm still not done with it however I will hopeful post two chapter tommorrow

The Past Part 7: Growing Up & More Surprises

Childish laughs could be heard, a child of three years old playing with a six old, but there was something different about the three year old he had a mark in his neck that mark his belonging into two of the most well respected families the Van Felicity & Mount de Swan . However he took after his father, he would be a strong young man, and a fair one, his name would be Edward Carlisle Cullen Mount de Swan, the boy standing near Edward the one who has protected him the six year old smiled at him, Emmett was his name, he was very strong for his age. In a crib that looked of gold, a young toddler about 2 years old didn't smiled he didn't like being caged in his golden crib and so he cried. He was given everything yet he would be fair but very protected but maybe that just was part of him being a male. He as well looked noting like his mother, who was pale and he wasn't he was tan, he was strong and looked just like his father and so would his personality. Back in Europe a man, a more hopeful man then he been when he first stood in European land's. He stood next to his beloved wife Renée Mount, De Swan, yes after two year's Charlie Mount De Swan would be heading back to his hometown New York, his manor and his friends. He knew that by now his friend's and family knew about his return to the lands that gave birth to him, he also knew Susan would be happy about his return considering they were the only family they had, Susan smiled and danced around room, she couldn't believe after two year's, they finally received news of he beloved Charlie, her Charlie, She reread the letter.

Dear Susan,

I'm pleased to announce I will soon be back, in about a two weeks I will have reach New York's lands. I have a surprise something I need to tell you. Susan's heart started beating faster, oh could it be after years of being in love with Charlie he finally felt the same way, Susan thought. She would find out soon in two week's to be exact.. However there was one problem, her husband but that won't stop them from being together even she had to kill him. Susan smirked she liked the thought of Billy dying.

TWO WEEKS LATER*

Susan fixed any wrinkles on her dress, it was a green color Charlie's favorite color. Susan's heart couldn't stop beating fast, the butterflies couldn't stop either, Charlie standing in the front entrance smiled at Renée "sweetheart please stay here, I want to surprise them" Charlie said, Renée nodded at hid in the other door as Charlie walked, Maria smiled warmly at him, then announce Charlie's arrived, he took Susan's hand and kissed, "Still beautiful as ever Susan, the year's haven't even passed you by" Charlie said, Susan blushed "Oh Charlie, always the charmer" Susan said. Charlie smiled, "There something I need to tell you" Charlie said, Susan smirked. "I know, and its going to be difficult" Susan said, she showed him her ring, "I'm married" Susan said, "Yes, I can see that" Charlie said, Susan looked him in the eyes, "I know what your going to say next and I feel the same way" Susan said, Charlie confused but didn't say anything until her opened both doors, "I want you to meet Renée, my wife" Susan smiled and then looked at Charlie's wife,

"What?" Susan asked but then the words Charlie said, echoed in her mind, "It's nice to meet you, Renée" Susan said, Charlie took his wife's jacket off and rubbed her tummy. "She's expecting" Charlie smiled at Susan, Susan didn't blink or move she passed out, her last thought was "Why me?"


	9. The Past Part 8

A/N: Hey it's still Sunday well at least it is in New York (eastern time)

The Past Part 8: Reunion & Birth & Death Again?

Susan was being fanned by Maria, Charlie and Renee, she has just fainted and none of them had an idea why?. Susan slowly started waking up, who was currently laying in the sofa, sat up. "What happened?" Susan asked, "You just fainted, Susan, May I call you Susan?" Renee asked softly, "yeah sure. Oh that's embarrassing, well I guess I was taken by surprise, by the way congrats Charlie" Susan said, her husband had just entered the ranch, smiling at Charlie, "Oh its so good to have you back Charlie" Billy said, embracing Charlie in a manly hug, "Good to see you as well" Charlie said, "Oh, has Susan told you the good news" Billy said, as he now embraced his wife a in hug and kiss, " We are married and" however Billy was interrupted by Jacob running into his father's arms, smiling at the stranger's "had a child, his name is Jacob" Billy said, proudly showing them his child, his pride. Charlie smiled at his friend, he was a bit shock to find out Susan had married Billy, he didn't seemed her type at all. "Congrats, for your marriage and child, Renee is expecting she will soon give birth" Charlie said, he kissed Renee, Susan was mad with jealousy, but stood still. "Well lets eat" Susan said, as she walked towards the dining room, with only one thought Renee will die if it's the last thing I do, she smirked to herself. Days had passed by and Renee's conditions seemed to worsen with time, However no one suspected Susan, she had even become best friends with Renee, they trusted each other as sister's, or else everyone else thought so including themselves. Maria softly knock on Renee's door, Maria had become attached to Renee and cared about her, as Maria entered the room she felt sadness because Renee was sick and no one knew what she had, "Maria, thanks for coming and making company to me when my own husband doesn't" Renee said, Maria smiled at her "He is a busy man, Ms. Renee" Maria said, "Yeah, I knew that but still one would be believe he didn't even care about his child" Renee said, "He does" Maria said, Renee was about to say something when her water broke, her bed was wet, "Oh dear are you okay?" Maria asked, Renee then screamed in pain, the contractions had started, "No. I'm not please get the doctor" Renee said with the little bit of power she had, the contractions only started getting worst and taking all the little energy she had left, "Push, Push, Ms Renee" The doctor said, as Renee did what she was told, the pain was horrible, she couldn't stand it, but she continued pushing with all her force and soon the head of baby came out, and so did the rest of the body, "It's a girl" The doctor said, "Tanya" Renee keep on speaking "That's the name I want for her" Renee said however other set of contractions came to Renee who screamed, the doctor gave the baby girl with little bits of blond hairs to her father, "What's wrong doctor" Charlie asked as her held little Tanya. "She's having twins" The doctor said, as once again he asked Renee to push, and push. Billy smiled as his friend Charlie told him about the twins, "This one in my arms is Tanya" Charlie said in adoration to his child, Charlie walked back to the room, as the body of his other child came out, the baby had bits of brown hair. Charlie gave Susan baby Tanya as her took other baby in his arms, "What is it?" Charlie asked, "Its other girl" The doctor said, Renee smiled but she was too weak, "Name her" Renee said softly, "Isabella" Charlie said without thinking twice, "That shall be her name, sweetheart to you want to hold" Charlie said,. "Yes" Renee said softly as she took her child in her arms, she smiled at her. "Hey Isabella, my Bella, my beautiful daughter" Renee said as her eyes looked at Bella one last time before closing forever, she was too weak and died. Charlie looked at his wife. "What's wrong doctor?" Charlie asked worried about his wife, "She is dead" The doctor said, Charlie stood there pale more than ever, "That cant be, she can't be" Charlie said as he walked out of the room into his, Susan smirked she had finally done Renee was gone, Susan looked down at Tanya and Isabella they were meant to be her child as well not Renee. Charlie grabbed all his things once again, running away with all his things and got on ship not to be seen in New York lands for a while. Susan held Tanya as he walked into Charlie's room to find a letter.

Dear Susan

Please forgive me, but I can't stay here, Please take care of Tanya and Isabella or Bella as her mother called her.

I will write back as soon as I can.

With Care Charlie Mount De Swan.

Susan cried with Tanya in her arms, however Charlie had left her two things he would have to come back for

A/N: I think one chapter is left to the past before all they grow up, Edward Emmett Bella and Tanya


	10. The Past Part 9

A/N: YAY this is the last chapter to the past, its going to be long one, also. So I haven't update, I said I won't update unless people reviewed the story if you Don't review the story I will stop writing and I know people are reading it, so would it be too much to ask for your opinion. Also sorry it seems like little pieces all put together but I rushed it a bit so we get to over the past and into the beginning. PS. I don't own Twilight

The Past Part 9: Growing Up. Truth's Told & Leaving

(Ages: Emmett:14 Edward:9 Jacob:8 Tanya & Bella:6)

The Sky and The Sun were aligned, it was the perfect day to for a fisherman. Enough wind to pull, the ship. A boy about the age of 9 stood still, his bronze like hair shining in the sun, his soft green eyes like his mother's, he was physical strong as well, he face was the one of an innocent child. His name was Edward.

Edward Cullen smiled brightly as he dived into the bitter coldness of the water with his older brother Emmett. Edward who was barely 9, had perfected his swimming, horse-riding, and hunting skills. It was the only way to survive in a poor family like his. Thanks to his older brother he knew all he needed to survive. Everyone was kind to him, expect Mr. McCarty he never shared his love with Edward, to him He was a kid who shouldn't be a part of his family. Edward wasn't a needy child all he wanted was love and to be cared about, he didn't want or need money to be happy but his adopted father did. However if they know that the kid was a part of a rich family, who one day would own more property's than anyone and own half of the richest soil land in the Ranch of Mount. De Swan, he would of thought twice about it.

Back in the Ranch of Mount De Swan two kids stood together holding hands, softly speaking to each other. Her brown long lose curls brushed careful and neatly, not one hair was out of the place, her big brown eyes which could see into anyone's soul, and heart shaped face. Her name was Bella, she was just about 6 years old, and next to her stood the reason she lived for, even if she was young she already knew who she wished to spend her life with, his bronze skin which shined in the sun and dark black eyes that should his strength, he was 8 years old and with the help of Bella vowed to make the world a better place, His name was Jacob Black. Bella and Jacob smiled at each other, holding hands like two lovers would. "They are so pathetic" a girl said, she had blond long straight hair, and just like her sister no hair was out of place, her eyes were an icy blue which could freeze anyone, make anyone do want she wanted., Her lips soft as rose petal's, She was Tanya, twin sister to Bella. Tanya with a dress on sat calmly in the tree. "Oh would you two stop the love dove eyes" Tanya said, as she jumped down from the tree. "Tanya, you're the strangest girl I ever met you do things the only boys would do" Jacob said softly to her, Tanya shrugged it off, It didn't bother her, she ran off, Jacob was about to go after her when Bella's little fingers stopped him "Don't listen to her she doesn't understand us, We are best friends" Bella said softly, as she blushed a deeply red color. Jacob smiled, softly caressing Bella's cheek. "I know" Jacob replied. "Don't ever forget you're my favorite girl" Jacob said, Bella smiled.

It was midnight and a person watched over his child, he was old and beaten up, he was Carlisle looking lovingly at his son, boy had he grown up over the years, Were Carlisle's thoughts. As he took the child in his arms, he smiled finally he was holding his child in his arms. In the darkness he took his son into the caves where he lived. It didn't take much until Edward woke up in the strange cave. "Where I'm? Where's my family?" Edward asked getting up and far away from the stranger. "I'm your father and I promise I wouldn't hurt you. I care about you Edward" Carlisle said softly. "Is it true are you my father?" Edward asking slowly accepting the truth. Carlisle nodded in response. Edward softly hugging Carlisle.

Years Later. Edward 15. Tanya and Bella 12 Jacob 14 Emmett 20.

Edward cried softly as he was told the story. "Oh how I loved your mother, but fate and Mr. Mount. De Swan didn't agree with us. And for that they cruse her out of her own family. They chased me like a mad man. They killed her. They made me who I'm. They made me this. Son please promise you'll get revenge. That no one of the that family shall be ever happy" Carlisle said softly coughing up blood. "I promise dad, please don't die" Edward said wiping his tears please.

Edward stood alone, as he placed the cross in his father's graveyard. He let out a loud scream, as the rain poured down on them. A few inches away from him stood Billy with a letter Carlisle had written for him. "Where's Carlisle?" He asked softly. Edward turned around and looked at the man, "He's dead" Edward mumbled without any emotion. Billy looked at Edward, glazing at him from down to up. "Your Esme's son" He mumbled, Edward looked at him, glaring. "Son. Please come with me, what do you have to lose" Billy said trying to reason with him. Edward simply followed him.

"Who's this intruder?" Susan yelled at Billy.

"He's a family friend for now" Billy said smiling at her.

"A friend" Jake said smiling at the boy.

"I can teach you to swim, fish, hunt, and even ride a horse" Edward said smiling. Jake nodded agreeing eagerly. "Billy take him out of here" Susan shouted. "He's Esme's son" Billy whispered in here ear. Susan froze and stared at her. "Your lying that bastard died" She declared. "A long time ago I let a cruelty happen but I'll make sure it get's it's justice." Billy said, "Oh for god sakes Billy" yelled Susan. Billy walked out and climbed on his house as the pour raining came down hard. Maybe other slip of fate against justice as the house ran around out of the control and with a long leap, Billy feel down and unconscious into the ground.

It wasn't until every early that Billy was brought into the house an a doctor was called. Susan smirked to herself, it all was working to her advantage. She walked into the room the damn bastard was in. "GET OUT, LEAVE NOW YOUR NOT WANTED HERE" She shouted at Edward, who turned around and looked at her, pure hated for the women. "No need to tell me twice" Edward said, walking out. Meanwhile Billy had woken to a crying Jacob. "Where's Edward?" were Billy's first words. "Mom threw him out" Jacob answered. "What" Billy sort of yelled. "Stop him son, bring him back" Billy ordered his only son. Who nodded and walked out. It didn't take much until Jacob found him. After speaking to him, they agreed both would run away into the wild. However Jacob hurt his ankle and gave his money to Edward who won't take it back until he did and then left, promising to write a post card to Jacob.

Tanya and Bella smiled tenderly at Jacob knowing this would be the last day with him. "I don't want to leave," Bella said sadly, tears coming down her cheeks. "I don't want you to either however noting can be done, sweetie" Jacob said, hugging Bella and placing a necklace around her neck. "It's for you, it's one of kind like you love" Jacob said, Bella blushed deeply and nodded, as he walked over to Tanya and gave her a different more sparkly one, which went with her personality.

People aboard the ship and waved down to their friends, Bella with tears down her cheek. "I'll be back" She said kissing her necklace. Tanya smiled for the new adventures she would have. As for Edward stood their with no emotions in his eyes. "I'll come back to swear that family dies" He said vowing to himself.

And with that new beginnings were to come and new turns and twist for the easy part was over and cruelty was simply a joke of fate wasn't?

A/N Sorry It made no sense but I was really bored with the past and that would of taken at least one chapter of the past and I couldn't take more of it. I want the present which will happen in the next chapter. Please review so I know you read this.


End file.
